


Out of the Darkness We Are One

by aemtcc24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Post-War, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aemtcc24/pseuds/aemtcc24
Summary: Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that.Martin Luther King Jr.The war is over. Voldemort is dead. Harry and Draco, previously on different sides now must come to terms with all that has passed. During this, an ancient deep magic of soul bonding will bring the two together whether they like it or not. Can they endure this new challenge and finally find happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray back into writing fan fiction since I was in high school and my very first in the Harry Potter fandom. I was never a fan of Draco and wrote him off as just another protagonist to Harry, but having re-read the books and watched the movies, I have come to see him in a new light. I will be pulling from both books and movies, and while this pairing alone vastly diverges from canon I will try to remain as true to the spirit of the original characters as possible. I am not sure how often I will be able to update but will try to as often and as regularly as possible.

            It was finally over thought Harry as he looked out over the destruction of the Hogwarts castle. So many had lost their lives but it was finally done now. Harry’s mind was still spinning trying to wrap his brain around how his life was going to change. His eyes fell on someone with platinum blonde hair and black suit, both very disheveled. His shoulders were slumped looking out over the lake, Harry assumed trying to avoid seeing the destruction wrought by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Harry felt bad for Draco, his whole world was crumbling around him. Everything he had known was gone. Draco could be the biggest prat on the face of the planet but he still didn’t deserve this. Nor did he deserve the choices he was forced to make over the last few years. Being forced to decide between the safety of his family and doing something you didn’t want to do. Harry could see it in Draco’s eyes when he was in the Room of Requirement. Professor McGonagall was coming towards him, clearly with something important to tell him.

            “Potter, I’m glad I found you,” McGonagall said making the last few strides.

            “Something wrong Professor?” Harry questioned seeing the look on his face.

            “I’m not sure to be completely honest.” Harry looked at her quizzically. He had not known Professor McGonagall to be anything but to the point. “I’ve just received word that investigators from the International Magical Federation are on their way to investigate Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The Chancellor has convened a special judiciary panel to look into this.”

            Harry looked at her with a blank expression, eight years in the wizarding world and he had never heard of the International Magical Federation. McGonagall seeing the confused look come over his face. “The IMF is a council made up of representatives from all the magical governments. The Ministry of Magic of Great Briton has always taken the lead with IMF since we have the largest, oldest and most powerful wizarding government. It seems they did not reveal the return of Voldemort or the fall of the Ministry to him until about a month ago. They have been trying to get a handle on the situation ever since. They have decided that the Ministry cannot be trusted to handle the investigation into the Death Eaters and be assured that it is fair. I am honestly not sure if this is a good move or not. They will, of course, want to speak with you and your friends. I wanted you to be prepared.”

            Harry’s mind was swirling. How had he not heard of IMF? Will they be fair in their investigations? Professor McGonagall was already moving away, no doubt trying to alert the key players to the upcoming investigation. There is nothing he could do about it now, so he decided it would be best to keep working and keep distracted. He turned and took one last look at Draco, seated now gazing out, lost in his thoughts. He had seen him try to help a few people but they either shied away or simply refused so he had moved off to the side awaiting his fate. Harry still couldn’t believe what he had done. When Harry jumped from Hagrid’s arms, Draco shot across the courtyard, throwing his wand to Harry. It was the bravest, dumbest, and out of character move, he had seen. If Voldemort had not been so stunned by Harry’s revival he would have certainly been killed mid run, and then to leave himself wandless as well. It very well saved everyone present and ended the war. Harry felt an ache in his chest. It had begun after the escape from the room of requirement, but with all that was happening he had assumed it was stress and nerves getting the best of him. Now however with the fight over he didn't know why it was still happening. Glancing over again at Draco, Harry wanted to go over to him but felt he would be rejected. While he didn't think that Draco would still be holding to childish rivalries, Harry was the last person Draco wanted comfort from since Harry represented everything that was causing Draco’s world to implode. McGonagall was walking toward Draco, a softer look on her face than last time they had faced each other when she ordered Filch to bring the Slytherins to the dungeons.

     Draco nodded his head as she spoke to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. As she went on he looked to the ground and then shook his head no to something she said. She squeezed his shoulder and began to walk away. She glanced over, Harry tried to look away quickly but knew he had been caught. She looked at him with a look that seemed to say “don't just stare at him, go talk to him”. Harry got up and with hands shaking he made his way over to Draco.

     Draco was sitting on a piece of broken stone wall, his back against what had once been the side of a window opening. His eyes were closed and one foot was resting on the opening and the other on the ground. Harry approached cautiously not sure how he would react to him.

    “I was wondering when you were going to stop staring and come over,” Draco said as Harry approached not opening his eyes.

     “I didn't think that you'd want to see me,” Harry replied not quite looking at Draco, his voice quiet.

      “Thank you, Harry,” Draco practically whispered. “And I'm sorry.”

     Harry's head snapped up. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from Draco. An apology? It blew Harry's mind. How had Draco changed so much in such a short period of time? Harry realized that he had not responded when he felt Draco’s eye on him.

     “Oh, um you're welcome Malfoy,” Harry fumbled out, making sure to use his last name instead of his first which had always been how he addressed him but seemed odd to him now. Like that was the past and moving forward they should use first names.

     Draco gave Harry a smile half smile, but with none of the usual sneer that always used to lace his smirks toward him. Draco reached up and gently rubbed his chest a bit. The gesture made Harry realize the ache in his own chest. Before he could say anything more he heard footsteps coming towards them. Harry turned to see who was coming. McGonagall approached with a man walking next to her, a royal blue robe flowing around him and a bright official seal embroidered on the left chest. He was tall with jet black hair and tanned skin; his posture ram rod straight.

     “Potter this is chief investigator Maxwell Barnes from the justice division of IMF,” McGonagall said as she neared. Investigator Barnes smiled at Harry and nodded.

     “It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Potter, he said putting out his hand to shake.

     “Thank you, sir. It's nice to meet you. I'm sure most of what you heard is exaggerated greatly,” Harry replied shaking Investigator Barnes.

     “Oh I'm almost certain it has, but from what little Professor McGonagall has told me, you are still a talented young wizard that has accomplished much for someone your age,” Investigator Barnes smiled again at Harry.

     Harry wasn't sure he liked the attention and praise. He simply tried to do what was right and asked or expected of him. Frankly, he was glad that it was all over, although he wasn't sure what he was going to do now that the all-consuming force in his life was gone. Add to that everything that had just happened between him and Draco and Harry's mind began to spin. It was all too much so soon after defeating Voldemort and losing so many friends and classmates. Sensing Harry's uncomfortableness with the topic he moved on to the next topic at hand.

     “But we can talk about that and much later. We'll be interviewing you and everyone else present at the battle. That includes you too Mr. Malfoy.”

     Up to this point, Draco had been trying to avoid being noticed and was looking at the ground. At hearing the last statement and feeling all eyes turn to him he looked up but not quite enough to look Inspector Barnes in the eye.

     “Yes sir,” Draco responded his voice a bit hoarse.

     “Because of the large volume of prisoners and detainees that we have now and will have, we have had to make some unusual arrangements,” Inspector Barnes stated to the group as a whole rather than just at Draco. “So, Hogwarts, because of the powerful wards and spells already protecting it, has been designated as a site for housing low-risk detainees. That would include you Mr. Malfoy.”

     Draco looked up with a questioning look on his face. How was he considered a low-risk detainee? Especially with his family housing Voldemort for the last two years. Draco, however, had done everything he could to not involve himself in those atrocities and even prevent some, like his protection Luna Lovegood while she was detained at Malfoy Manor. Inspector Barnes caught the questioning look on Draco’s face.

            “Yes, Mr. Malfoy you are a low-risk detainee. IMF has been investigating the Voldemort situation for the past month and has gathered a great deal of information on his supporters and their trespasses,” Inspector Barnes explained. “For now, you can go with Inspector Wilcox to the barracks that have been constructed for this purpose on the Quidditch pitch.

            “Come with me young man,” said Inspector Wilcox with a distinctly New England American accent. “We’ll get you settled in and changed.” Draco glanced back at Harry and then walked off with Inspector Wilcox. Harry watched as he walked away, head down. Inspector Barnes began talking again.

            “I think the same is in order for you lot.” Harry noticed that as they were talking Ron and Hermione had also come over with McGonagall and Neville following close behind. “We have tents set up near the lake. You’ll stay there while we are investigating. Once we have finished with you, you may return to your homes. We will try to complete this as quickly as possible but with so many people we thought it best to keep everyone close and deploy as many investigators as possible. Since you four have played such a large part in all this I have decided to handle your questioning personally and it also means you will probably be here the longest.” Barnes explained. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Barnes was already aware of what he was going to ask. Holding up his hand he responded, “I am aware Mr. Weasley that you and many others have tragically lost members of your family and you will, of course, be given time to attend any services.

            Ron closed his mouth and nodded satisfied with his response. Harry nudged him slightly and squeezed his shoulder.

            “But as I said you have had a long few days. Go get some rest and food and we will meet up tomorrow.” Barnes said as he turned to leave.

            “Excuse me, Inspector,” Harry said as Barnes was turning to leave.

            “Yes Mr. Potter,” Barnes replied with a slightly raised eyebrow. Harry glanced back at the group and then Barnes who nodded and stepped a few feet away to speak with Harry.

            “It’s about Malfoy…Draco. I’m not asking for special treatment but I’m worried about him. He helped us a great deal in these last few months and in the last moments of the battle. I know there were some wrongs on his part but I believe they were done to save his or his family’s lives. I am not sure he will be safe with the other Death Eaters.” Harry kept his voice low and tried not to hurry his words since he was so nervous. His brow knit in concern. Barnes looked at him appraisingly for a few moments then nodded.

            “I am also concerned, Mr. Potter. This stays between us but he will be in one of the tents near where you will be staying. Inspectors Wilcox and Ramirez will be watching him, but I am confident he will not abscond on us.” Barnes smiled and squeezed Harry’s shoulder gently before walking away.

            Harry felt relieved and it bothered him how much Draco’s welfare weighed on him. Perhaps it was his “hero complex” that some insisted he had. He knew he had a lot to work out over the next few days to weeks and it wasn’t going to be easy. Unconsciously his hand moved back to his chest, the dull ache back again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. As an avid reader and someone with little patience, nothing is worse than waiting for the next chapter. Work and school have been very busy but I am hoping to get the next chapter out much sooner and have already started on it.

            Draco followed behind Inspector Wilcox as he led him down behind the castle and instead of veering to the right to the remains of the Quidditch Pitch where the dorm-style housing had been hastily constructed, he veered left toward the lake. Draco followed, not saying anything for the moment. They continued walking, taking an indirect path, staying close to the forest then finally moving into the clearing to a small tent near the edge of the forest.

            “Excuse me sir, but I thought I was going to the dorms with the other detainees?” Draco hedged not wanting to cause any issues.

            “That was said for the others present. Despite coming into this situation late we have been able to gather quite a bit of information thus far as well as listening to the rumblings from Death Eaters we have captured. Your family is not in high regard with them at the moment and you especially,” Wilcox gave Draco a wane smile and opened the flap.

            Draco walked into the tent and was surprised by the size and appointments in it. It was by no means any competition for the Manor but it was good sized and comfortable. There was a small nook with a bed, chair, and lamp. Next to that was an open common area with several chairs and a kitchen behind it. On the other side of the common area was another nook with two beds.

            “Get comfortable Mr. Malfoy,” Wilcox motioned to the nook with the bed and chair. “You’ll be here for a while.”

            “Sir? I don’t have any clothes or other necessities,” Malfoy said with a questioning look.

            “Inspector Ramirez will be here shortly with clothing and supplies,” Wilcox said sitting down in a chair.

            Draco went to the small nook to look around at his new home for the time being. It was plain and spartan but comfortable. He removed his jacket and sat down in the chair, back stiff not able to fully relax. He had only been sitting a few minutes when the tent flap opened and a Hispanic woman of about thirty with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail came into the tent. She walked with a quick purposeful stride, in her arms was a pack that Draco assumed was the clothing and other items mentioned by Wilcox. She approached Draco and extended the package to him.

            “Here you are,” she said, arms outstretched. “This has several changes of clothes and some toiletries. Unfortunately, we were only able to acquire muggle clothing.” Her tone clipped and to the point.

            “That will work fine thank you,” Draco responded quietly and took the package to his corner of the tent.

            “Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, if you pull that curtain, you will find a bathroom appears for you,” Wilcox called across the tent from his chair. Draco nodded and pulled the curtain around him.

            He turned the water on and splashed his face then looked in the mirror at his gaunt disheveled appearance. So different than the haughty, bratty kid of years past, spoiled beyond belief by his parents. He didn’t blame his parents, they had only wanted the best for him but they had never denied him anything and bowed to his whims. It wasn’t until Voldermort had returned that reality had come in a slapped Draco down. That was when he truly learned what the consequences of the pureblood ideology he had drummed into him really were. He was horrified at himself but more so the others around him. He was forced to make terrible choices to keep his family and himself safe.

            It was when the snatchers had brought Luna Lovegood to Malfoy Manor that he truly began to change his thinking. Luna, a relation of his by some distance, was a sweet, intelligent and caring person that had done nothing to anyone. She was being used to coerce her father into providing information to the Death Eaters. It was at this time that Draco began to change his thinking. He rarely slept and would sneak off to the library and read up on Dark Wizards of the past. A few times he came across parallels to the Muggle world which he also researched. He was astounded at how an idea could destroy so many if peddled by the wrong sort. Some may think it odd that Draco would help Harry in the battle but he knew that if he and his family had any chance of living then Voldermort had to be destroyed. Sadly, sitting in this tent was his consequence for being in line with the Dark Lord.

            Draco looked down at the Dark Mark on his forearm as he changed, disgusted by it and himself. Disgusted that he had once been foolish enough to believe in this creature and his ideas. Disgusted that he had not been stronger at resisting being branded. He finished changing and pulled back the curtain.

            “Feeling better?” Wilcox asked as Draco emerged. He was preparing some sandwiches.

            “Yes, a little, thanks,” Draco responded. He noticed Ramirez was seated in a chair reading. She had not looked up or acknowledged Draco since handing him his clothing.

            “Would you like a sandwich? You must be starving,” Wilcox said offering Draco one of the sandwiches on a plate.

            “Thank you.”

            Draco wasn’t hungry but he knew he needed to eat to regain his strength. It was not going to be easy in the coming days and weeks for him.

            “Come sit down, we need to go over some things with you.” Wilcox motioned to a chair close to Ramirez, who finally put down her book. She looked put out and irritated. “As you can see Draco you are not being housed with the other detainees but you will be under many of the same rules. Inspector Ramirez and I will be watching over you. You are allowed out of the tent, there is a perimeter that has been set up that will prevent others from entering and you from leaving. That perimeter extends to and includes the tree and rock outside if you wish to sit by them. If you need anything you need to request it of one of us. We will make sure you have basic needs like clothes, food, toiletries, etc but if something else should come up then let us know. Any questions?”

            “Can I have books?’ Draco asked lenitively. He was clearly being treated special and did not want to push things but he knew that if he had hours of free time he would need something to do or he would go crazy.

            “Of course, write down what you would like and we will have them reviewed. If they are deemed acceptable then you can have them. Also, I wanted to go over some things that will be happening in the next few days. First, you will have a medical exam by a healer tomorrow. All detainees are getting this to ensure that there is no lingering spells or jinxes affecting them.” At this Draco unconsciously reached up and rubbed the center of his chest which was still aching.

            “After the medical exam, you will be questioned by one of the interrogators and then returned here. Your initial interrogation will be the lengthiest and you may be brought back for further questioning at a later time.” Draco nodded expecting this already. “After that, it will be a waiting game here till the judiciary panel is ready to hear your case.”

            “Not soon enough,” Ramirez mumbled under her breath.

            “Something the matter?” Wilcox asked.

            “Nothing, just don’t want to be playing babysitter for this whole investigation is all,” Ramirez spat, he contempt flowing freely. Wilcox features darkened but he did not respond to her.

            “I think its time we went to bed. We have a long day ahead of us,” Wilcox replied shifting gears. “Mr. Malfoy, unless you require the bathroom, you will need to leave the curtain open to allow us to monitor you. Understood?”

            “Yes sit,” Draco replied and headed to bed. He had changed into a pair of shorts and tee shirt for bed and crawled under the covers, exhausted but not sleepy. He lay awake, his mind racing through the events of the past few days and of what might be coming. Sleep finally overcame him about 1:00 am, but even that was fitful, filled with dreams and nightmares of his time with Voldermort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me on this story. Please leave any comment or suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

            Harry awoke the next morning after a fitful night of sleep. He had had several nightmares and was still feeling drained when he crawled out of bed. Ron and Hermione were already awake and Hermione was busy in the kitchen of the tent making breakfast for them. Harry smelled the eggs and toast coming from the kitchen and walked in, taking a seat at the small table.

            “Good morning Harry,” Hermione said as Harry entered the kitchen.

            “Morning Hermione. Where’s Ron?” Harry asked sitting down.

            “He left early to meet with Inspector Barnes and then home to help with the funeral arrangements,”

            Harry, already feeling an ached in his chest, felt his stomach drop and the ache grow stronger at the mention of planning for Fred Weasley’s funeral. It was his fault that so many had died. Ron, Hermione, and all the Weasleys had tried to comfort him, telling him how if it hadn’t been for him many more would have died at the hands of Voldermort. Despite knowing this, Harry couldn’t help feeling extreme guilt.

            “Inspector Barnes said he would be coming by to get us once he was ready to get our story,” Hermione said as she placed a plate in front of Harry. He wasn’t hungry but tied to force some of it down since Hermione had taken the time to cook for him.

            “Thanks, Hermione. I know we need to relay everything as soon as possible to not forget anything but you’d think they could give us a little time to get ourselves together.”

            “I know but I think that it is probably for the best. It will be good to get everything out. No more secrets.”

 

            Harry finished his breakfast and cleaned and dressed. He was still moving pretty sluggish when he heard a tapping at the tent flap. Inspector Barnes walked in wearing his royal blue robes and looking refreshed.

            “Good morning!” Barnes called cheerfully. “How did you both sleep?”

            “I’ve had worse,” Harry replied with little feeling.

            “Did you not sleep well, Mr. Potter?” Barnes asked his eyebrow raised.

            “A bit fitful but I’m alright. Sorry to be short, I’m just stressed about everything left to do.”

            “It’s alright but you should really try to stop stressing. Voldermort is dead and we are handling the Death Eaters. You need to concentrate on healing and being there for your friends,” Barnes rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Harry looked down feeling tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He knew Barnes was right but without a mission or a problem to focus on, he would be forced to face his feelings which he had suppressed for so long.

            “Well if you both are ready let us head up to the castle and start getting your story down,” Barnes said shifting topics and taking the light off of Harry. Both of them nodded and headed out behind Inspector Barnes.

            They walked across the green lawn marred with black marks from stray spells hitting the grown. The afternoon was bright and sunny with a gentle breeze. Harry looked around him taking in the destruction around him contrasted with blossoming flowers and chirping birds. All of the casualties had been removed and royal blue robed wizards were hurrying around collecting evidence, cleansing areas of residual dark magic, and interviewing survivors. As he continued to walk with Hermione and Barnes, he heard someone call out his name. He turned to see someone running towards him. He turned to see a flash of red hair streaking towards him, then suddenly a body was pressed against him their arms wrapped around him.

            “Harry!” Ginny said excitedly as she hugged him. Harry instinctively brought his arms up around her to return the hug. Hermione and Barnes stopped noticing the exchange. “I’ve been going crazy wanting to see you! Everything happened so fast after the battle,” Ginny continued as she squeezed him tighter and then pulling back to look at him. He forced a small smile for her and told her he had missed her too.

            That wasn’t completely true, however. He had indeed been concerned for Ginny in the aftermath of the battle as he had been concerned for everyone that he knew and loved. As for going crazy with worry as a boyfriend should be about his girlfriend, that was where his feelings had fallen short.

            “Ginny dear, take it easy. I didn’t bring you along to interrupt while Harry is trying to help the investigation,” Mrs. Weasley scolded as she came up behind.

            “It’s quite alright, we were just on our way to start our interviews,” Barnes smiled as Mrs. Weasley. Ginny released Harry looking a little embarrassed and stepped back towards her mother. “If you are going to be around for a bit I can have someone find you when we take a break so you can visit?”

            “That would be lovely, thank you, inspector,” Mrs. Weasley replied. She turned to Ginny. “We best be going and find your father. There is a lot of work to be done getting this place right.”

            With that, the two walked off toward the opposite side of the castle. Barnes directed Harry and Hermione toward the main entrance of the castle. They passed through the entry hall and up the grand staircase and into the Great Hall. There they moved to the left and back till they entered a back room that had been fitted with a desk, table, several chairs. Parchment covered the desk and a neat stack was also on the table. Inspector Barnes seated himself and motioned for the two of them to take the chairs across the table from him.

            “Now then, I think it best if we start from the beginning and you tell me everything you can recall since coming to Hogwarts and your first encounter with Voldermort. Oh and to record all of this I’ll be using a Steno-Quill,” Harry and Hermione nodded and began to tell their tale. Harry let Hermione take the lead since she was more thorough and exacting at such things. Harry jumped in occasionally to correct a small detail or to pick up the story at a point that Hermione had not been a part of like Ron and his’ adventure in the tunnel to the Chamber of Secrets with Lockhart or the events within the chamber itself.

            They spent the next few hours recalling their adventures over the last 7 years. Barnes only stopped occasionally to clarify a detail or ask a question. They stopped at the point of Voldermort’s return at the end of the fourth year during the conclusion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

            “I think that is all for today. We will pick this up tomorrow,” Barnes said leaning back and looking at the stack of parchment resting on the table now filled with precise writing of the Steno-Quill. He stood, as did Harry and Hermione and shook their hands. “Let’s meet back here tomorrow morning at 9:00 and finish this up?” They both nodded their assent and turned to leave.

            “That was exhausting. We should head back to the tent and get something to eat,” Hermione said looking at Harry who seemed to have spaced out. ”Harry?”

            “What? Oh, sorry, Hermione. Yeah, that sounds good but I forgot to ask Inspector Barnes something. I’ll meet you back at the tent,” with that Harry turned on his heels and headed back to the small office without waiting for a response from Hermione. Harry knocked on the door to the office and waited.

            “Come in!” called Barnes through the door. “Ah Harry, what brings you back? Did you forget something?” Barnes looked questioningly at him.

            “Actually, yes sir, I had wanted to ask you about Draco…” Harry asked, trailing off, hoping that his inquiry wouldn’t be met with scorn or suspicion. Barnes gave a half smile and motioned for him to take a seat.

            “What is it you wanted to know about Draco?”

            “Well is he ok? I was worried how he would be treated by other Death Eater after helping me in the courtyard,” Barnes smiled a little bigger at this.

            “Yes, he’s quite alright I assure you. He has been placed in a tent by himself with an agent watching him at all times,” Harry nodded relaxing a bit hearing this but did not make a move to get up.

            “Is there anything else?”

            “Um, yes I was, ah hoping that maybe I could visit him?” Harry asked not looking at Barnes and stumbling over his words.

            “I’m afraid not at the moment,” Harry’s heart sank. He wasn’t even sure why he wanted to see Draco or what he would say but there was something in him telling he needed to see him. He felt the sharp ache in his chest that had been almost gone suddenly return. Barnes obviously detecting Harry’s reaction quickly followed up.” He will be going through his medical clearance exam this evening and then his interrogation tomorrow. Once these are done then you can see him. With his hearing approaching it would not look good to have him getting outsider visits prior to giving his statements,” Harry nodded his understanding, the ache in his chest dulling a note but still very much there.

            “Thank you, sir. You will let me know as soon as I can though?”

            “Of course. Tomorrow will be longer than today. I have a lot more questions and gaps to fill in after Voldermort’s return so I imagine he will be free about the same time you are.”

             Harry rose from his chair, thanked Inspector Barnes again and left to return to the tent. His mind raced as he walked back to the tent. Why was he so worried about Draco? He was grateful to Draco for all that he had done for him but it still didn’t explain this feeling that he had to make sure Draco was ok, and an urge to be near him. This had started about an hour ago while still giving his interview with Hermione. He began to get this feeling that he had to go to Draco, be close to him. He couldn’t explain it and it was freaking him out. Barnes telling him that he could see him tomorrow had eased the anxious feeling that had been building a bit but not much.

            As he walked towards his tent he noticed a few people standing outside of a tent about 50 yards from his own tent. It was clearly one of the Inspectors with their royal blue robes. A younger woman with a dark complexion and jet-black hair. The other had his back to Harry. He had on jeans and a sweater. As Harry got closer he could now make out Draco’s distinctive blonde hair. Harry had been thrown by the Muggle clothing at first, Draco had never worn Muggle clothing before. He actually looked good in it. Harry fought the urge to continue past his own tent and go over to him remembering Barnes reasoning for keeping them apart. He did not want to do anything that might cause problems for Draco at his hearing. Instead, he slipped into his own tent feeling better knowing Draco was ok and so close to him.

            Once inside Harry smelled the delicious aroma of cooking food filling the tent and as he looked up he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny all seated in chairs around the tent talking with Hermione. They looked up when he came in.

            “Everything alright?” Hermione asked keeping her tone bright.

            “Yeah, I just had some questions about tomorrow is all. Everything is good,” Harry managed a small smile to the group and Mrs. Weasley got up to give him a hug.

            “How are you doing my dear?” She asked smiling, but Harry could see the energetic glint in the eye was not there.

            “I’m doing ok, how are you, Mrs. Weasley?” Harry asked hugging her back. She had been the only really maternal figure in his life and it killed him to see her having to suffer the loss of one of her children especially since he felt it was his fault.

            “I’m alright dear, it’s just going to take a while,” she responded quietly. “We finished with arrangements much sooner than we expected so we wanted to come see you all and to lend a hand with rebuilding,” She said louder for everyone to hear. “The funeral will be the day after next. George is here too, he’s in our tent just behind yours,” With the mention of the surviving twin the atmosphere in the tent darkened a bit. Hermione got up to check on the dinner and asked Mrs. Weasley come help her. Harry sat down next to Ginny with Ron on the other side of him on the couch. She gently reached out and grabbed his hand. A gesture of comfort, but it did little good. Harry felt the knots return to his stomach at the thought of all those lost in the battle, lives, and families forever changed by the evil that had threatened them. His mind wandered back to Draco, a young man whose family was at the heart of that evil returning. Why can’t I get that boy out of my head?

 

            Dinner passed without any major incidents and afterward, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned to their tent, while Ron helped Hermione clean up. They had not had any alone time since the battle and with their relationship no longer a secret they needed some time to themselves to process what had happened and begin healing. Harry had ended up next to Ginny on the couch again with her holding his hand, her thumb stroking his. He was trying to be affectionate but he was struggling. It was like there was this inner force telling him no, separate, get away. He figured it was just his emotions still running high.

            “I’m sorry Ginny, I’m just not feeling myself right now. I think I’m going to get to bed and try and sleep,”

            “Ok, I should get back to the tent and help mom with the rest of the unpacking,” Ginny said trying not to sound hurt and disappointed. Harry hated hurting anyone but his mind was such a jumble at the moment he needed some alone time to try and sort it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than my previous chapters but I had a lot of ground to cover. Hope you enjoy.

            “Let’s go Mr. Malfoy!” Inspector Ramirez called from outside the tent in her stern no-nonsense voice. Inspector Wilcox looked at Draco as he flinched hearing the sharp voice cut through the silence of the tent. He gave Draco a sullen look that seemed to say I know you don’t want to but she’s not playing around. Draco sighed and slowly got up from the couch to head outside. He had changed out of the sweater he had been in earlier and instead had put on a tee shirt and a hoodie with a logo from a Muggle store called Abercrombie & Fitch. Draco had never worn Muggle clothing before but he was fast becoming a fan. Everything he had been given had been comfortable except the sweater earlier that had been very scratchy. He was also wearing a pair of bootcut jeans in a dark wash and a pair of black and blue cross trainers.

            “We are late Mr. Malfoy. Get moving!” Ramirez called into the tent again. Draco had been wracking his brain trying to think of a way to get out of the exam or have it done here. He was just starting to feel better since Potter had been away all day at the Castle telling his side of events to the investigators. Since his return to the tent several hours ago the pain in his chest had been slowly ebbing down to a barely there ache. Unfortunately, he was not able to come with anything and now he could only hope this would not take long. He was trying hard to keep his anxiety in check so it would not translate to Potter.

            Draco walked out of the tent. “Sorry to have kept you waiting Inspector,” Draco said ignoring the rueful look on her face. She made her dislike of him clear but he was trying to behave, being in enough trouble as it was, but he was struggling to keep his upper crust, pureblood ideology in check. He no longer believed in many of those ideals but years of training and habit were hard to break.

            “I’m sure you are,” Ramirez rolled her eyes. “Let’s get moving.”

            She led him up the lawn along the forest line like Wilcox had done, turning towards the back side of the Castle. Once they reached it they walked along the wall till they entered the courtyard and then the main entrance. They climbed the stairs to the fifth floor and walked down a long corridor till they reached the entrance to the hospital ward.

            “Wait here,” Ramirez commanded. Draco stood with his hands in his pockets as Ramirez stepped inside, speaking softly to one of the nurses who looked at Draco then nodded and walked away inside. “This way,” Ramirez motioned him inside and then to the right. Draco had always assumed that this was a storage room but when he walked in there was a small room with a counter, and wall cabinet on one wall and a desk and chair opposite. In the center was an exam table. Ramirez motioned for Draco to get up on the table.

            “Are you going to be here for this?” Draco asked.

            “Of course, prisoners are to be monitored at all times,” Ramirez replied with a cold look. Draco clearly understood what she was doing, asserting her power and reminding him that it didn’t matter that he wasn’t with everyone else he was still nothing more than a disgusting Death Eater, not worthy of basic privileges like privacy.

            The door to the room opened and Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. She had always treated Draco with a kind but firm hand through the years, calling him out when he was faking for attention but also allowing him a safe haven when things were becoming too overwhelming.

            “I’m surprised they were able to spare you for my silly exam,” Draco said with a slight smile on his face.

            “Don’t get a big head, she was the only one willing to do it,” Ramirez cut in. Madame Pomfrey turned to scowl at the woman.

            “I’ve looked after this boy since the day he arrived at this school and I would have found a way to be here even if someone else had volunteered,” She responded making Ramirez’s neck muscles tighten with irritation. “Now, have a seat Mr. Malfoy, this won’t take long at all. I just have to run some basic diagnostic spells on you to make sure you weren’t hit with any stray spells or curses you may not have realized.

            Draco sat tense on the edge of the exam table hoping that these diagnostics would not give her any indication of what was happening within him Being from a pureblood family he had been taught a great deal about bonding, both spontaneous and magical since bonding was a way for families to become dynasties, merging power and money to grow stronger. Draco couldn’t be certain but he was very sure that the symptoms he was experiencing were from a partially initiated bond. It occurred when Harry had grabbed him in the room of requirement, saving him from the FiendyFire. Being that both of them were under such immense stress and emotion the bond could not fully initiate.

            “Almost done now, just two more spells, but everything is looking good,” Pomfrey smiled at Draco as she waved her wand. Draco began to relax; maybe possible partial bond would slip by. Then Madame Pomfrey’s brows knitted with a questioning look and she mumbled something about being odd. Draco felt as if a block of ice had been dropped into his stomach. He paled and his palms began sweating. He was trying to keep his anxiety in check but it wasn’t working. He was certain that if the bond was discovered between him and Potter that he would be accused of casting it as a way to protect himself even though it had spontaneously occurred. Why it had was still a mystery to Draco but even if he knew it wouldn’t change things now.

            “What’s wrong?” Ramirez asked from behind Pomfrey.

            “Nothing serious. Just some unusual readings. It doesn’t appear that anything is wrong I just have never seen this type of reading before,” Pomfrey explained. She looked up to see Draco’s ashen appearance and tried to comfort him. “I don’t think it’s anything dear, but I would like one of the healers to examine you as well to make sure it is nothing,” she smiled reassuringly. Draco could only manage a nod.

            A snort came from behind Pomfrey. “If it’s nothing then I’ll just take him back to the tent and when the healers aren’t so busy helping those who deserve and need it, then they can look at him.” Ramirez clearly didn’t want to wait around any longer than she had to and if he wasn’t dying then that was good enough for her. Pomfrey, however, was having none of it.

            “This boy is just as deserving of quality healing as anyone else,” she chided Ramirez. “He will stay here until we can completely clear him. Is that understood young lady?” Pomfrey watched as the use of young lady cut through the Inspector, her own game being played on her. She nodded curtly and Pomfrey bustled out of the room.

            Once alone again Ramirez spun around her wand pointed at Draco, who was taken off guard, his mind whirling with thoughts about what the healer may discover.

            “What are you playing at?” she hissed at him taking a step forward her wand never wavering from him.

            “I... I don’t know what you are talking about,” Draco stammered sliding back on the table trying to keep the distance between them. His heart was racing and his head was spinning. What the hell was this woman’s problem?

            “You know exactly what I’m talking about. Slightly off readings? Did you do something to throw off her readings so you could stay here longer?”

            “No!” Draco replied emphatically.

            Before Draco could say more they heard the latch on the door opening and in a blink of an eye Ramirez’s wand was back in her robes and Draco was left shaking on the table.

 

            Out on the lawn, Harry had fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted from the day. Suddenly he was overcome by a heavy wave of fear and anxiety causing him to wake suddenly. He sat bolt upright a sheen of sweat on his face. His heart was racing and he was shaking slightly. Then the wave hit him again but it wasn’t like how he normally woke. He had not been having a nightmare and this second wave that passed through him was causing a physical reaction in him but it was like it was coming from outside of him. He wanted to call to Hermione and see if she knew what was happening but he felt stupid after the years of waking like this he would bother her now. He lay back down and tried to clear his mind and go back to sleep.

 

            Draco tried desperately to rein in his emotions, knowing that last wave when Ramirez pulled her wand had probably been felt by Potter. He pressed his hands into the table to not show the shaking.

            “Mr. Malfoy, I’m Healer McDaniels. Madame Pomfrey tells me that you had some odd readings on your diagnostics. From what she’s told me I think it best I run a few more tests on you. Are you ok with that?”

            Draco merely nodded, not trusting his voice to respond. He was beginning to regain control of himself. He hoped that whatever they thought was going on would come back negative and he would be allowed to return to his tent. The high emotion and being so far from Potter again was making the ache in his chest grow. He reached up unconsciously and rubbed the center of his chest.

            “Something wrong?” McDaniels asked seeing this.

            “No nothing,” Draco responded.

            “Then why are you rubbing your chest?” not letting Draco off the hook.

            “It just aches now and then. Probably just stress from the past few days is all,” Draco replied not looking at the healer.

            “I see,” said McDaniels that said he only partially believed him. He began waving his wand over Draco and muttering spells pausing at times to take in the information that he was receiving. “Well, I think that is all I need. Madame Pomfrey would you join me in the hall?”

            “So, he’s free to go then Ramirez said to the retreating healer. He stopped and turned and smiled at her before responding simply with no. She huffed as they walked outside to talk. Knowing they were right outside the door she didn’t turn on Draco again but did give him a withering glare.

            “What is going on with him Edmund?” Madame Pomfrey asked once they were outside the room.

            “I can’t be certain without a bit more testing but I don’t have the potions with me at the moment. I believe that the readings you were getting were from a partially initiated soul bond.” Pomfrey’s eyes grew large at this.

            “Can you be sure?”

            “Like I said, I need some potions to do more in-depth testing, and I’ll be requesting them from St. Mungo’s but I’m almost certain. It fits with his complaint of the chest pain as well.”

            “Do you have any idea who it could be with?” Pomfrey asked still in shock. Spontaneous bonds were incredibly rare, and to have only partially initiated even more so.

            “Not a clue,” McDaniels answered without hesitation. “But I’d wager 10 galleons he does,” He said pointing to the door to the exam room.

            “I think I should floo Inspector Barnes about this and hold him here,” Pomfrey said composing herself now that she had a plan formulating.

            “I agree,” McDaniels said nodding. “And I’ll floo St. Mungo’s immediately and I should have the potions within the hour.

            “Right,”

            Madame Pomfrey walked back into the exam room to find a still ashen Draco and an impatient inspector Ramirez eagerly waiting for news.

            “We think we might know what is causing the abnormal readings on you Mr. Malfoy. However, to be certain we need to do some additional testing. This will require some potions be sent from St. Mungos. They will be here within the hour but you’ll have to wait here.”

            Ramirez looked like she wanted to punch someone. “Is this really necessary?” she asked exasperatedly.

            “Absolutely,” Pomfrey replied coldly to her. I’ll be back shortly.

            Draco began to feel the fear and anxiety creep up in him again. They knew they had to know. Why else would they be doing all of this workup?

 

            Out in the tent, Harry had been laying quietly almost back to sleep when he felt the wave of anxiety and fear coming over him again. He also felt the ache in his chest surge to almost a crushing pain. Scared he decided he had to get Hermione. He stumbled out of bed. Grabbed his glasses and wand muttering lumos. In the cone of light, he looked to the other side of the tent to find an empty bed. She must still be with the Weasleys. He threw on his jeans and shoes and walked the few yards to their tent. Peeking inside he saw Hermione and Ron seated on the couch talking softly and hold hands. He pulled back and rapped on the flap to make some noise before entering. They looked up at him as he entered looking pale and sweaty.

            “Harry! What’s wrong?” Hermione asked jumping up from the couch and going over to him. Ron followed close behind.

            “What’s going on mate?” he asked sounding worried as well.

            “I don’t know. I was asleep and suddenly I was woken up by this wave of anxiety and fear,” Harry babbled. “But it wasn’t mine. I was like it was from outside me but it was still affecting me. And my chest. It hurts so much. It hasn’t been this bad before.”  
            “Wait, what do you mean this bad before,” Hermione interrupted.

            “Well, its been going on since the battle ended,” Harry looked sheepishly.

            They all jumped when they heard rustling behind them. They looked over to see Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway to one of the bedrooms.

            “what’s going on? Harry, you look awful!” she said her motherly instincts kicking in. The other two related to her what Harry had told them. She looked at them for a moment then said, “We’re taking you to the hospital wing.”

 

            Madame Pomfrey hurried into her office and shut the door. Grabbing some floo powder she quickly connected with Inspector Barnes floo and explained what was going on. He was surprisingly calm to her and said he would be coming up in just a few minutes. She closed out and was heading back to see Draco when Molly Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Harry looking awful.

            “What’ going on Molly?” Pomfrey asked looking worried. Molly grabbed Pomfrey moving to the side and motioning the others to stay back.

            “Its Harry,” Molly said looking worried.

            “What is it, Molly?” Pomfrey pushed.

            “I think he’s been bonded,” Molly practically whispered. Pomfrey paled at these words. Molly not understanding the full gravity of the situation plowed on. “I mean, I can’t be certain Poppy but it’s all the classic signs.”

            “I believe you Molly, but ah it just took me by surprise. I need to get one of the other healers to assist. I’ll be right back,” Pomfrey bustled away to find McDaniels. Once she returned with the healer Barnes had also arrived and she motioned for him to follow her into her office. “We’ll be back in just a moment, Molly.”

            “Pomfrey, what is going on?” McDaniels asked once the door was closed.

            “It’s Potter!”

            “What are you talking about?” Barnes asked.

            “Who Malfoy is bonded to, it’s Potter,” she said clarifying her statement. McDaniels blanched like Pomfrey had just moments before.

            “How can you be certain?” McDaniels asked.

            “Molly just showed up with Potter looking just as bad as bad as Malfoy. I remember helping her through her bonding with Arthur years ago. She has the same symptoms Malfoy is having, and she believes Potter is going through the same.”

            Her final words hung in the air as both men stared at her. Barnes who had been very quiet up till this point was looking less thrown by the revelation than the other two.

            “How soon can you find out for certain if that’s the case,” Barnes asked.

            “I’ll have St. Mungo’s send over more potion for me but I’ll use what I have to examine Malfoy first, by then the rest of the potions should be here from St. Mungo’s. Do we have another exam room for Potter?”

            “They’re all full,” Pomfrey replied. “We’ll bring him in here.” With a flick of her wand, she transfigured a chair into an exam table. The three walked back out to the main room, Harry and his friends and Molly were waiting expectantly. Pomfrey smiled trying to provide some calm to the situation. “Healer McDaniels needs to get some potions from St. Mungo’s sent over. They should be here soon so we’ll have you wait in my office,” she motioned to her office and the four went inside.

            Turning their attention back to Draco they walked into the other exam room. Ramirez was at attention as soon as she saw Barnes walk in with the others.

            “Ramirez, you can return to the tent with Wilcox and I’ll look after Mr. Malfoy from here,” Barnes said with a reassuring smile on his face, seeing her shocked look. Nodding she left the room. “Mr. Malfoy, it’s good to see you again. Healer McDaniels and Madame Pomfrey asked me to be here for their final diagnostics, is that ok with you?” Malfoy nodded his accent.

            Healer McDaniels brought out his potions and began giving them to Draco with the accompanying spells, making notes on his parchment. After about half hour of this, he finally set down his wand.

            “Well it looks like you have been bonded Mr. Malfoy,” McDaniels stated. Draco let his head fall. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?” Malfoy nodded. “Do you know who you are bonded with?” McDaniels hedged.

            “No sir,” Draco replied not looking at him.

            “You’re certain?”

            “Yes, sir,”

            Barnes, McDaniels, and Pomfrey all looked at one another, knowing that he was lying to them but at this point, there is no reason to push him about it. Pomfrey and McDaniels left to go run diagnostics on Harry. Barnes stayed behind with Draco. Time seemed to crawl by until McDaniels and Pomfrey returned from examining Potter. When they walked back in they nodded to Barnes, confirming what was already known.

            “Well let’s all go to Madame Pomfrey’s office. We are going to have a lot of things to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally decided on a course for this and now it's a matter of having time to write between work and school. I am hoping to be able to post more over the holidays with some time office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting on this chapter. The tabs are not copying over.

Harry’s mind was spinning after Madame Pomfrey and Healer McDaniels left the room. Bonded? How is that possible? Who could it possibly be? He would know very soon as they had gone to get them from the other room. He didn’t have long to wait for the door to Madame Pomfrey’s office was already opening. First through was healer McDaniels followed by Madame Pomfrey and Inspector Barnes. It seemed as if time was in slow motion. Then the fourth person in the group stepped through the door. Draco Malfoy! Harry’s heart felt like it stopped and his breath caught in his throat. This couldn’t be possible. It couldn’t be Draco. He looked so different. He still moved with an elegant grace and held himself with a rigid posture. He was, however, in Muggle clothing which had a great impact on his appearance. He didn’t look so cold and forbidden. He looked into Draco’s grey eyes as he scanned the room and detected a wave of fear cross over them. Harry realized that this must be very overwhelming to Draco, being on the losing side of the recent war and now being brought in here facing Harry and his allies. In addition to the Weasleys, there was Hermione and Professor McGonagall. Harry was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Mrs. Weasley’s voice.

“Him? There is no way that Harry is bonded to that pompous prat!” she spat. Harry saw the anger cross over Draco’s face at her words but quickly regaining his composure.

“Calm down Molly, I assure you he is the one Harry is bonded-“ Pomfrey said before being cut off by Molly Weasley.

“Then clearly, he did it,” she turned on Draco pointing. “Your diagnostics must have been fooled. He bonded himself to Harry.” She continued, and Harry could see Draco struggling to keep his composure. “That’s it isn’t it? Your side has lost, your parents and friends have abandoned you, so you think what a good way to save your hide.”

“Molly, I know you are upset but there is no reason to be throwing out baseless accusations,” McGonagall stepped into the conversation now. She had been just as shocked as everyone but had regained her composure.

“I’ve already lost one son to these people, I refuse to lose another!” Molly was now red-faced from anger. She spun back around on Draco. “So, what do you have to say for yourself? I can see it on your face, it’s killing you not to throw some snarky remark. Daddy can’t save you this time.”

Draco blanched seeing the glint in Molly’s eye. He had been afraid something like this would happen. This would be turned around on him. Suddenly McGonagall reached up and grabbed Molly’s shoulder and turning her around.

“Listen to me Molly, I know you are in pain right now, but Draco had no involvement in this. This is a spontaneous bond. No one did this to them,” McGonagall said sternly. Molly looked like she was going to argue but then her shoulders sagged, she tossed one more look at Draco and then walked back to her husband. A few tense moments passed before Inspector Barnes spoke.

“I know this is hard for everyone but there is no point in getting angry and throwing accusations around. We need to figure out what will be best for the two of them and how we are going to handle this moving forward,” Barnes said looking at everyone in the room as he spoke. “I do have a few questions for the healers. You said this was a partially initiated bond, what does that mean and how is it completed?”

Pomfrey and McDaniels looked at each other, their knowledge of spontaneous bonding limited.

“Well, spontaneous bonding is an ancient magic that very little is known about it. From what we know they are very similar to magically initiated bond except it is not as strict. Others can touch them, they can stay farther away than a few feet, etc. But other than that, we don’t know much. All bonds need to be initiated, meaning that the magical signatures of both parties connect and merge with each other. Partially initiated bonds are when the signatures connect but the merging has not yet occurred. This can happen when one or both parties are under extreme emotional or physical stress as in this case,” McDaniels explained to the group.

“Ok, then how would the bond initiation be completed?” Barnes asked.

“Physical contact of any kind.”

“Can they safely stay as a partially initiated bond for say several days?”

“I don’t honestly know but I would say no,” McDaniels looked worried. “Why do you ask?”

“It seems that, from your explanation, that they would be easier to keep apart for the next few days till Mr. Malfoy’s hearing. It would not look good if they were spending so much time in close quarters since Mr. Potter plans on testifying on behalf of Mr. Malfoy.” At this last statement, Draco’s grey eyes widened noticeably. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Potter was going to testify for him? Mrs. Weasley was also shocked by this and turned to Harry.

“When were you going to tell us about this? What on earth could you possibly say in defense of him?” she said to him, her face growing red again. Harry looked away. He always considered her to be a surrogate mother and it hurt him that his actions were upsetting her, but he felt he had to do what was right and he truly felt that Draco should not be thrown away in Azkaban but should have a more constructive punishment.

“Mrs. Weasley, please try to calm yourself. I understand your anger, but Harry is just doing what he believes is right,” Barnes said trying to calm the situation.

“Minerva? You can’t possibly be alright with this?” Mrs. Weasley turned to the Headmistress trying to find an ally in this.

“Molly, I know how hard this is. I’ve lost several people very special to me, and as much as that hurt I can’t imagine if one had been my child. But Potter has very solid reasons for testifying and I believe it is the right thing to do.” At this Mrs. Weasley seemed to calm again.

“Arthur, I think it’s time we go back to the tent,” Mrs. Weasley said grabbing her husband’s hand and heading for the door. She paused her hand reaching for the knob, she looked at Draco, who took a small step back and then turned back to Harry.

“Harry, I’ve always considered you to be one of my own and that will never change. I can’t say that I agree with this decision, but I will support you, especially since things are going to get difficult with this bond.” With that, she turned and walked out of the office with Arthur following close behind. The room again was overtaken by awkward silence.

“I think we should also go as well,” Hermione said knowing it wouldn’t be long before Ron would be losing his temper as well. Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione had already grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the door. “We’ll be back to see you soon Harry.” With that, both had left the room.

“Let’s press on,” Barnes said clearing his throat first. “So, there is no way that they can safely remain the way they are even though they have already done so for two days?” he asked skeptically.

“I didn’t say that. I said it was unsafe since the bond is in an unstable state. It could be unsafe. It’s just that no one has any experience with this. They appear to be suffering no ill effects at the moment but that could change quickly.”

“Is there anything we can do to minimize the risk but keep them in this state?”

“Keep them as close as possible and within sight of each other as much as possible.”

Draco was struggling to keep his composure through this discussion. He hated being talked about like he wasn’t even there or a child. He also wanted to fill in their gaps in knowledge about bonding. For centuries the pureblood families had worked to understand and manipulate both magically induced and spontaneous bonds. It was crucial to continuing the great pureblood lines and to garner political clout. Arranged marriages were common then and bonds were used to assure these marriages remained strong. They also needed to overcome the spontaneous bonds that could lead purebloods to marry half-bloods or worse muggles. The family that is the guardians of this secret knowledge were the Blacks, whom Draco’s mother was a member of. She had passed down much of this knowledge to Draco over the years. He had assumed that over the centuries other wizards had also figured this information out, but it was clear they had not.

            Harry and he were in a precarious state and to leave them as such would be dangerous, especially if they were trying to keep them apart. There was a way to break the bond, however, it was a very complex process that required both parties to submit to the breaking, but it could only be done once the bond had been initiated. Sadly, he knew that no one would listen to him about any of this. He only hoped that they would abide by the healer and keep them as close as possible.

“Inspector Barnes, I hate to interrupt but I feel that we should notify Mr. Malfoy’s parents of this development. They are in the detainee camp, aren’t they?” McGonagall asked fixing Barnes with a look that didn’t leave room for argument.

“I believe that is up to Mr. Malfoy. He is of age now so alerting his parents is his discretion.” They all turned to Draco for his response.

“My mother,” was his response. “I think she could help with what’s going on.”

“What do you mean?” Healer McDaniels asked folding his arms across his chest. He clearly was defensive with his lack of knowledge.

“She’s a Black,” McGonagall answered for him.

“And that’s relevant because?” McDaniels asked sounding irritated.

“It’s very well known in academic circles that the Black family are the guardians of a secret horde of knowledge on bonding,” she continued. “If this is true then Narcissa could be invaluable in this matter.”

“How could we possibly trust anything she would tell us? She could harm Harry.” McDaniels continued.

“That’s just idiotic,” McGonagall said sternly. “She has nothing to gain by leading us astray or for that matter harming Harry.”

“I agree with the Headmistress,” Barnes interjected, wanting to stem this newest verbal altercation. I’ll send for Narcissa Malfoy presently. He then swept out of the room, mumble something to another royal blue-robed wizard and swept back in. “She should be here in just a few minutes. Perhaps we can now get somewhere with this.”

The group waited in silence for the arrival of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was eager to see his mother, see she was alright but he was very nervous at her reaction once she found out what had happened. Would she disown him? His father certainly would. His mind swirled with some many thoughts and emotions. In addition to his thoughts about his mother and his family he desperately wanted to know Potter’s thoughts at the moment. He had been sitting quietly with no emotion on his face. Was he happy, angry, or maybe sad about this? His stomach knotted thinking about what would happen if his family rejected him and Harry too. He had so much to atone for with Harry and his friends, he just hoped that he would be given the chance.

Within minutes everyone turned when footsteps were heard approaching. Moments later a knock at the door. Barnes opened the door allowing the royal blue robed guard and Narcissa Malfoy into the room. Despite being disheveled with her white blonde hair falling around her face, half out of the intricate style it had been done in, and her robes torn and dirty, she still was graceful with a regal air to her. However, her previous contemptuous, superior look was gone. She seemed to have aged much since Harry had last seen her.

“Mrs. Malfoy thank you for joining us. I’m afraid we have a bit of a situation with your son and Harry Potter,” Barnes said once she had been introduced to him and Healer McDaniels, the only two she didn’t know in the room. As he spoke her eyes became wide and darted between Draco and Harry. “It seems that Draco and Harry have bonded, at least partially.” This was the first time her face betrayed any discernible emotion.

“Is this true?” she asked turning to Draco, who looked down and nodded not trusting his voice.

“Inspector may I go to my son,” she asked.

“Of course.”

She crossed to Draco in three steps and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in tight for a hug. This surprised everyone including Draco, the others since she seemed like a cold woman, and Draco since he was certain her question meant her disapproval.

“My little dragon,” she whispered to him as she hugged him close. “I’m not upset, I asked you because I know you would know for certain if there was a bond,” She continued comforting Draco.

“I’m sorry,” was all Draco could think to say.

“Shh, no need to be sorry, this is nothing you could help. I have to know; do you want this?” Draco looked at her for a beat trying to decide how to answer. She would know instantly if he lied to her. No matter how good he became at lying to others she could always see right through him.

“Yes,” he whispered ashamed of himself, assured that he had lost his biggest support in one word.

“Oh Draco,” she pulled him close again, assuring him with her hug that he had nothing to worry about. “This certainly wouldn’t be how I hoped this would happen, but I love you Draco and I want you to be happy.” She pulled away from Draco and returned her attention to Inspector Barnes. “Thank you, but I doubt that you brought me here just to tell me this.” Her demeanor had taken a professional rather than defensive tone. She was a smart woman who knew that they needed something for her.

“It was my suggestion, Narcissa,” McGonagall spoke up to her right. “I felt that Draco needed someone here for him, in addition to the fact that you may have some specialized knowledge about what we are dealing with. It seems this is a poorly understood area of magic to most.”

“Thank you, Minerva. You’ve always been a fair woman. I do have quite an extensive understanding of bonding that has been passed down through the Black family.”

“We believe the bond started when Harry saved Draco in the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, it was only a partially initiated bond. It was just discovered a short while ago,” Madame Pomfrey continued the story.

“What happened in the Room of Requirement?” Narcissa asked looking a little worried.

“Crabbe unleashed a Fiendfyre that he couldn’t control, it quickly consumed the room. Ron, Hermione and I found brooms and were heading out when I saw Draco and Goyle clinging to a pile of thing, I made Ron go back and I picked up Draco and he picked up Goyle. We made it out just in time.” This was the first time Harry had spoken since initially learning of the bond.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Can you really help us understand what’s happening?” Harry asked ignoring the thanks. He had only done what was right and didn’t want any more praise. His mind had been a swirl of emotion and thoughts. He knew that he liked both men and women but had never given any thought to Malfoy as a potential love interest. His opinion of him had drastically changed over the last year and he did want to get to know Malfoy better, but this much?”

“Yes, I can definitely help you both navigate this,” Narcissa replied seeing the worry on Harry’s face. “I know this must be overwhelming for you both considering your history, but know that any spontaneous bonds are formed between wizards with compatible magical signatures.”

“So, even though we are complete opposites, there is something about our magic that is similar and bonded?” Harry asked confused.

“Not exactly Harry. Your magical signature is what muggles would call a spirit. Despite how different you and Draco may appear, you are clearly more compatible than you can see,” Narcissa clarified. “But as long as you’re willing, we can help you through this.”

“I am willing. I still don’t feel I understand this but if this is what is meant to be then I am willing to try, but doesn’t the bond need to be completed first?” At this Narcissa’s features hardened and she turned on the healer and Barnes.

“You haven’t allowed the bond to finish initiating?” She accused more than asked. “Don’t you know how incredibly dangerous that could be for the two of them?”

“We weren’t sure if it was safe or not but we didn’t realize that is was so dangerous to them,” Barnes defended himself although he paled a bit. He wanted no harm to come to either boy.

“Well, now you are aware. Partially initiated bonds are very unstable and dangerous. They can go from seemingly fine to needing to be within inches of each other to not be physically ill in moments. Once initiated they are much safer.”

“I’m sorry Narcissa, we didn’t mean to put them in harm’s way. I would never knowingly place anyone especially my students in danger,” Madame Pomfrey cut in looking genuinely concerned.

“The same for me, you know how protective of my student,” McGonagall added. Narcissa’s face softened at these words.

“I know, but we need to allow the bond to complete. Boys, come over here please,” she gestured to each boy. They both approached after a moment’s hesitation. Each still unsure of this. Once they were both close enough to her she placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “Now to complete this you just need to make physical contact with each other. A handshake should do and shouldn’t be too difficult.” She removed her hand and stepped back as they raised their hands. It seemed like an eternity, Harry looked deep into Draco’s grey eyes. Gone was the hard, cold detachment of years past. Now a softer more vulnerable pair of grey eyes looked back at him. With one final beat, Harry grasped Draco’s outstretched hand.

Instantly a warmth spread through Harry, like nothing he had ever felt. He was surprised by how soft Draco’s hands were but still strong in their grip. The look on Draco’s face told him that he was feeling the same or similar feeling. It felt like an hour had past but in reality, it had only been a few seconds and it was done, but the feeling lingered and Harry didn’t want to let go of Draco’s hand.

“I’m going to need to discuss this development with the Judiciary Panel,” Barnes said breaking Harry from his thoughts. Harry moved a step closer to Draco as they lowered their hands, he was disappointed that he had to let go but he wasn’t sure why. It had been only a few days prior that Draco was his greatest nemesis and now Harry was disappointed he couldn’t continue to hold his hand. It didn’t last long. He felt Draco move closer to him as well, his hand brushing Harry’s, then one deft movement Draco entwined their fingers and squeezed gently. Harry squeezed back letting him know he approved of this.

“I think we need to make new accommodations for Harry and Draco. We don’t know if or how far they can be separated,” McGonagall spoke next. “Inspector Barnes I would like to keep them in the Castle for better protection. I can set up a room just down the hall if you are ok with this.”

“Yes, I will have his guards moved up to the castle,” Barnes replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I must contact Justice Harrington about this.” With that, he swept out of the room.

“Healer McDaniels I am sure we have taken enough of your valuable time if you would like to return to the wounded,” McGonagall said dismissing the healer. She then conjured a Patronus, spoke to it with a brief message and sent it off. “While your room is being prepared I wanted to have a word with you boys. This is going to be an extremely trying time for you both and I want you to know that whatever you need, either of you, I’ll do my best to help.”

“Thank you, Headmistress,” Draco said as he squeezed Harry’s hand again. Harry also thanked her and squeezed back.

The Patronus returned a few minutes later letting her know the rooms were ready and the guards in place.

“Let’s go,” she motioned to the two boys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up soon but with the holidays I am not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I would greatly appreciate any feedback or comments. I am honestly not sure how I want to take this story. I have several directions and will hopefully settle on one soon.


End file.
